Fragrance dispensing products may be used to dispense fragrance into surrounding air (for example, within a room, office, workplace, or household), thereby “freshening” the air and creating a pleasant atmosphere. In creating the pleasant atmosphere, ambient lighting may also be included as part of a fragrance dispensing product. Examples of types of fragrance dispensing products may include candles, air fresheners, electric fragrance dispensers, etc.
Some fragrance dispensing products use fragrance elements such as melted wax, gels, and/or liquids, to hold and dispense fragrance. These products may become messy if the wax, gels, or liquids are spilled. Further, children and/or animals may be inclined to play with or eat the wax, gels, or liquids. Hence, current fragrance dispensing systems may present a danger to children and/or animals.
Some products may use molded EVA plastic infused with fragrance instead of wax, gels, or liquids. However, such products use heating elements to heat the EVA plastic to temperatures between about 100° F. and 150° F. The heat causes the EVA plastic to release the fragrance. Using a heating element within a fragrance dispensing system may be dangerous to people or articles that may come in contact with the heating element or a heated portion of the fragrance dispensing system. Further, using molded plastics may not enable sufficient airflow to pass through the fragrance dispensing system to infuse the air with the fragrance.